


Loki and Cecilie - Part 8

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Oral Sex, Psychic Bond, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 8

 

Sesilida thought she'd be terrified to fall asleep. She trembled at first, lying next to him, memories flashing in her head like crashes of lightning. Instead, she began to relax, her breath light, her lids heavy, and quickly she fell into a deep sleep.

Loki tried desperately not to succumb to the exhaustion. He wanted so much to watch her sleep. So much of her time was spent trying to stay away from him, and to have her so close was… painful and glorious at once. He could tell she had fallen asleep and so he turned his head carefully and observed her. Lips slightly parted, eyes darting underneath her beautiful lids. But Loki couldn't help it. The more he watched her, the more at ease he felt, and, eventually, he too gave in to slumber.

 

_His hand reaches out and takes hers. She isn't fearful, she is calm, despite her racing heart, her quickening breath. She holds his hand willingly as he leans in, pressing his lips to hers. She moans softly into his mouth, an offering, her hand tightening around his fingers. The feeling overwhelms her; love and passion. She has never felt this way before. He kisses her again, soft but urgent, his tongue just barely parting her lips, savoring her. She gasps softly, melodically, and it flows into his ears, into his heart. He wants nothing more than to hear that sound again. She is almost ready._

 

They woke at the same moment, together, facing each other, so close… Loki could taste her breath against his mouth, feel her desire. Overcome with love, aching with need, yet Loki did not move. He knew he could not. Until she was truly ready, he would wait. Loki did not want to take. He wanted her to give. He wanted love.

The blankets moved slightly as Sesilida shifted her body. Her arousal growing, she waited expectantly for Loki to touch her, but he did not. His eyes were soft and he watched her, patiently… Her entire body tingled with excitement. It was different, the desire. Different from on Midgard. This was real; this was love. The air was heavy with it as she took a deep breath and inched closer to him.

"Loki…" Tears pooled in her eyes, but they were not tears of sadness or fear. They were tears of relief. Of happiness. Of love. 

"I'm so sorry," Loki began, his voice catching with emotion. He did not move, but Sesilida did. She reached her hand out and took his as he continued. "I am so sorry I hurt you. I was lost… I hated myself." He looked down at her hand, her fingers interlaced with his, and tears began to fall from his eyes. "I hated you… for trying to love me."

Sesilida closed her eyes and she could see. See through to Loki's heart, to his soul. She could see the pain and anger of the past, and she could see what was there now: clarity and love. She was ready. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she whispered, "I forgive you." 

Loki couldn't resist any longer. He leaned in and kissed her, their lips meeting in perfect synergy, their souls united finally. It was her first kiss. "I love you. I love you, Sesilida." His lips found hers again and his hand found her waist, gingerly looping it around her form. He was trembling. He was scared. He had never felt these things before. It was all new, for both of them, and uncertainty hung in the air.

"I love you, too, Loki. I always have. I've waited forever for this day." As she gazed at him, Loki's heart was beating so fast, he thought it might explode. But he felt amazing, transcendent. He felt complete. 

Sesilida pushed the blankets from her legs and curled up next him, pressing her body to his. He gasped, so nervous. "I don't… want…"

Sesilida brushed her lips against his, exhaling softly, her hot breath against his cool flesh. Her tongue pushed against his and then she retreated, imploring softly, "I do. I want… you."

Loki found her eyes, questioning, his brow furrowed in hesitation. "Sesilida, I…"

She took his face in her hands, and smiled sweetly. "I love you , Loki. You are my soul-mate. I am yours. And now, you are mine. Please, show me love." Wiping the tears from his face, she found his mouth again. This time, she offered her mouth to him, offered herself. He wanted her so badly, but the guilt… "Loki, I am yours. I give myself to you. Do you give yourself to me?'

"Yes, yes, Sesilida I love you so much…" This time, he kissed her ardently, and she returned his kiss, their tongues melting together. "I only want to be yours. You saved me."

"Loki, my husband, my soul mate, my love…" She pulled her nightgown up, and Loki stopped her, his hand on top of hers. Determined, she met his eyes, removing his hand and kissing it. "Show me love." Then she removed her gown fully, her nipples hard, her stomach twitching.

Loki stared at her, unable to find words. She nodded again, and as he searched her face, he found no more fear. No more terror. No more anger. His lips on her neck now, and she reached down and untied his robe. "Sesilida…" 

"Shhh," she coaxed, wrapping her arms around his body. He embraced her, pressing himself against her heaving bosom. Suddenly she felt empowered, confident. "I love you."

Loki cradled her in his arms then laid her down on her back. Lowering his head, his lips found her breasts, caressing them with his mouth. He sucked tenderly on her nipples, massaging the curves with his fingertips, listening to each alluring sigh. Her hands tangled in his hair, legs spread slightly. She was in heaven, her body and mind blooming like a flower, unfurled.

His lips trailed along to her navel, hands at the small of her back, pulling her closer. He wanted to taste her, but more than anything, he wanted to show her love. She lifted her legs slightly as he moved farther, a path of kisses along her tender flesh, each touch causing her to exhale a lilting moan. "Loki…"

Loki pressed his mouth to her thigh, flicking his tongue, watching her hips rise from the bed. There was no need to indulge his own desires. He wanted only to give her complete pleasure, total gratification. He curled his hands around her hips, looking up momentarily. Her head pushed back, every graceful muscle tensed, the swell of her breasts as her breath became labored. Finally Loki laid his tongue against her sex as she cried out in joy.

He closed his lips around her swollen nub as she writhed beneath him. Using his thumb, he rubbed, pressure soft but unwavering, and laid his tongue against her delicate folds. Loki savored it, adoring her flavor, the taste so sweet, like nectar. He licked up to her bud, his velvety tongue pressing against it in little circles, her excitement now overflowing. "I can't…"

She gripped his hair, but Loki refused to abate. He used his tongue and fingers in concert now, as Sesilida's body hummed. Finally, she began to shake, the tremors of pure rapture, as Loki brought her to orgasm. Sesilida could barely think, her eyes rolling back, lids fluttering like petals, and she screamed, "Loki!" Her body quaked beneath his mouth, her every twitch bringing him more pleasure than he thought possible. He had never felt so fulfilled. He wanted to give her everything.

As Sesilida began to calm down, and her breathing slowed, Loki moved up next to her. He smiled. It was a smile that enveloped his whole face, a grin of pure satisfaction. He never thought he could receive so much enjoyment from another's elation. Staring at her, she finally turned, tears in her eyes. Fear overtook him and he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, Loki," Sesilida comforted. "It was perfect. I've just never felt… love and I thought you were lost forever…"

"I'm sorry…" He dropped his head, but Sesilida touched her hand to his chin, lifting his gaze to hers. 

"Don't, Loki. It's all behind us now. I love you. I trust you." She kissed him, her supple lips causing his already erect cock to throb, and whispered, "I want you to have all of me."

Loki was wary. But oh, her smell so enticing, and her body, the way it quivered at his touch. He so desperately wanted to feel her give herself to him. Sesilida laid back down and beckoned him to her. Her arms open, legs parted, hips moving almost imperceptibly. He could smell her fragrant desire, feel the energy she exuded. "We don't have to… we can wait." He steeled himself, trying to be strong. But oh she was so pliant, so tempting.

"Loki," she urged, guiding him between her legs. He couldn't resist. She kissed him, mouth open, tongue caressing his, as her hand found his shaft. Placing it just into her wetness, she pitched her hips forward until Loki could refuse no longer. His body took over, and he slid into her, agonizingly slowly. 

Loki could barely breathe as her walls sheathed his length, so soft and so wet. Sesilida met his pressure, pushing back to him, her hands now on his back, encouraging his movement. He began to thrust, barely at first, until finally, she begged him, "Please Loki, I want you to." So he found her eyes and began to pump faster, his hips jutting into hers, cock delving deeper, gaze never wavering. Sesilida spread her legs farther apart and Loki laid down against her, their moist bodies forming a perfect union. He plunged into her once more, and Loki bent backward, convulsing as the orgasm overwhelmed him with complete elation and total abandon. It was so much more than he'd ever felt, and he began to sob. Collapsed on top of her, every emotion came to the surface in a culmination of catharsis. 

Sesilida held Loki close, kissing his forehead. She was safe, and she was loved. Loki buried his face in the crook of her neck, still crying softly, not a cry of sadness or anger, but a cry of release. Finally he was free.


End file.
